


Mornin’

by ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff Fic, M/M, Mornings, Short, help—, i love these two, i love you’s, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity/pseuds/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity
Relationships: Jazz & Prowl, Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Mornin’

Jazz sighed softly, rolling over in the berth. He reached out his servo the brush his digits over Prowls cheek gently. It was the morning and the mech still hadn’t woken up yet from his slumber. Sun light streamed into the room from the large sky light that was in most of the berthrooms. The light cast shadows, but it also lit up Prowls face in the most perfect way.

“How’d I get so lucky?” He hummed, running his thumb over Prowls cheek slowly. He stared, optics half lidded as he watched the mech in front of him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, away from all the stress in the world, and it made Jazz smile.

After a few moments, Prowl shifted, grumbling groggy incoherent words. He turned his helm into the servo on his cheek, pressing his lips to the soft metal. His optics fluttered open, landing slowly on his sparkmate.

“Mornin’, Baby.” Jazz hummed, smiling sweetly at Prowl. “Sorry. I wasn’t meanin’ to wake ya’.” 

“Morning.” Prowl mumbled into Jazz’s hand, ignoring the second part. He reached out for Jazz, a smile tugging at his dermas when the mech complied and pulled Prowl closer.

The strategist rested his helm on Jazz’s chassis, digits tracing tick seams in the mechs armor. He felt servos on his doorwings, making them flutter as he shuttered his optics closed, offlining them slowly. He reset his vocalized before speaking again, “what time is it?”

Jazz stayed silent for a moment as he checked his chronometer, shaking his head and sighing. “To early.” He pressed a kiss to the crest on Prowls forehelm. “Go back to sleep, Prowler.”

Prowl just grumbled something under his breath at the mech, slinging his arm lazily over the mechs side. He tilted his helm back a bit, to give Jazz a lethargic peck on the mouth.

Jazz couldn’t help but smile wider, stroking Prowls doorwings; slowly lulling the other back into a peaceful recharge. Though, his optics brightened a bit when he heard Prowls voice.

“I love you, Jazz.” It was groggy, and half there—but he meant it; that’s what mattered.

“I love ya’ too, Prowl.”


End file.
